Flickerheart
❝ I'm so proud of you both. I know that you'll change the future of ShadowClan for the better... you have worked so hard in the face of sorrow and pulled through stronger. Your mother is very proud of you all, and I know it. ❞ — Flickerheart speaking to Snakepaw, Marigoldpaw and Bearpaw during their warrior ceremony Flickerheart is a tall, broad-shouldered, mainly black tom with orange tortoiseshell markings over his front and burning, orange eyes. The tom has finally recovered from his former mate Ashenbrook's passing, and is now ready to start a new journey with Halfwolf as his boyfriend and eventual mate, and as his kits become full warriors, his emotional wounds begin to mend fully. Despite his rough past, he's a loyal, hard-working deputy of ShadowClan. 'Appearance' Description: Flickerheart is a short-haired tom, though his fur often prickles on the back of his neck and by his tail. He has a black coat as a base, which defines his long legs and broad shoulders. He has dapples of ginger markings across his chest and the lower portion of his face, and speckles of ginger can be found on his tail and his legs as well. His eyes are a burning orange, which corresponds with his tortoiseshell ginger fur quite nicely. He has a scar across his face, his shoulder, and his flank. Voice: Flickerheart has a low, rumbling voice. He mostly speaks in a mature manner and takes his time to speak, so his words can be thoroughly understood. At times, it can be raised to address a crowd or when he's maddened. Flickerheart mostly keeps his cool, though, keeping his emotions inside or shown in his burning gaze. Scent: Flickerheart smells faintly of cedar sap from his treks through the ShadowClan woods, due to his seeming restlessness. Gait: Flickerheart has a confident stride and usually walks with his tail straight behind him, and his head raised. He's in no rush, but he also isn't slouching and stumbling, either. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Hard-working-' Flickerheart has a relentless attitude and is extremely hard-working when it comes to anything to serve the Clan that saved him. He often stays late at night, patrolling or hunting, watching and waiting for anything on his territory that could put ShadowClan at risk. * '''+ Loyal -''' Flickerheart is solely loyal to his Clan and his leader only. He vows to serve Coalstar for as long as he lives and holds great respect for his Clan for welcoming him into the Clan. * '''± Ambitious -''' Flickerheart is quite the tom to set goals and strive for them, and often focusing purely on that and nothing else he might put in jeopardy. An example of this was when he left ShadowClan for... * '''± Determined -''' Flickerheart is a persistent tom. If he wants something, he's willing to do anything to get it. Reaching a goal, getting his point across, proving himself, or finding someone he misses are many examples of when his trait comes into play. * '''− Argumentative -''' Flickerheart is an extremely stubborn tom, and he won't give up without getting his point across or saving the last say in an argument. He'll often argue with cats of conflicting views, and gets stuck in fights with cats from other Clans across the border. * '''− Resentful-''' If he doesn't like someone, he truly doesn't like them and it will take him many, many moons to forgive them or get over his hatred. He can't seem to let some things go and move on. '''Likes *The sun **Flickerheart is a lover of warmth, due to his short coat but his black fur, he heats up pretty well. It causes his flame-colored markings and eyes to glow and put him at ease for a while. *Flowers **He's a soft-hearted tom inside, loving the scent and colors of the plant that flourishes in fields and meadows, specifically in WindClan. He fondly remembers Ashenbrook and him decorating their pelts with them. *Kits **He finds the goofy little buggers charming. *Halfwolf **"Aw-awesome..." 'Dislikes' *Snow **Flickerheart finds it displeasing beneath his paws, feeling separate from the earth and grass and the sun and warmth above. In winter, he becomes lazier. *Fish **He finds it purely disgusting and a disgrace to the prey system. *WindClan **"Hmmph..." 'Goals' *Find his father, mother and step-mother **He has the urge to know who his parents are and if they're still okay, deeply missing his mother who still resides in WindClan, Craneflight. *To train his apprentice to the best of his ability ✓ **Flickerheart feels a deep guilt for leaving the Clan, and his apprentice, for so long without warning. He now dedicates his time to training and teaching the young tom Taipanpaw to learn all he needs to know to be a good warrior, however much effort it will take. *To fall in love ✓ ✓ **Flickerheart longs the companionship of another cat, specifically, to love one cat. He feels as though he needs someone to mend the sorrow cast upon his heart, and, perhaps, already found just that cat to help him along the rest of his journey. *To have kits/a family ✓ **After losing most of his family, he doesn't have many other cats he can closely relate to as his own. He longs for kits or a mate to spend his life with. *To refind love ✓ **After the passing of his former mate, Ashenbrook, Flickerheart grows extremely lonely, despite having his kits, friends and his brother around him. Eventually, he realizes he's ready to fall in love again and start a new life. 'Fears' *Stagstar **Flickerheart keeps a tough reputation around WindClan despite his roots. In actuality, he fears the Clan and its' leader because of the confrontations he's had. *Fire **... 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Craneflight, Sparky, Fallowfern, Nightkit, cats of WindClan Age Range: 0-7 moons *Flickerkit and Nightkit are born to Craneflight, with their father being unknown at the time. *Flickerkit and Nightkit meet the different kits in the nursery and become targets for bullies. *Flickerkit and Nightkit are bullied constantly by the other kits, and suffer from constant staring and whispering from the Clan. *Flickerkit learns about the fear of fire in WindClan from Fallowfern. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Cats of WindClan Age Range: 7-?? moons *Flickerkit and Nightkit are promoted to apprentices and given mentors. *Flickerpaw gets in many different fights and arguments with other warriors and apprentices to defend his honor and Nightpaw. *Flickerpaw is taken on a patrol to the ShadowClan border, and he looks out into their territory, wondering what life would be like if he was raised in a different Clan. *He gets into a scuffle with a WindClan apprentice, and is punished by having to look after elders for a moon. Nightpaw secretly helps him when no one is looking. *Growing tired of the constant bullying from WindClanners, he expresses how he feels about ShadowClan to Nightpaw. *Flickerpaw develops a crush on one of the WindClan apprentices, but knows it will never happen. 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan, ShadowClan Cats Involved: Too many to list Age Range: ??-Now moons *Flickerpaw and Nightpaw are promoted to warriors and given their names Flickerheart and Nightmoth. *Flickerheart and Nightmoth are later banished from WindClan and resort to ShadowClan. *Flickerheart and Nightmoth are brought into the Clan by Coalstar. *He meets several cats of ShadowClan, including Ashenbrook. *Flickerheart and Ashenbrook spend many times together, including nights at the Twoleg tree, the leaning pine, etc. *Flickerheart becomes mates with Ashenbrook. *He grows incredibly upset when Nightmoth leaves ShadowClan, growing depressed as he misses him dearly. *Flickerheart adopts four kits from a kittypet, at the same time Nightmoth returns to ShadowClan. *Flickerheart and Ashenbrook warm up to being parents and raise their kits to see them become apprentices. *Flickerheart and Ashenbrook go on a walk together and are confronted by Twolegplace rogues. Ashenbrook is killed in battle. *ShadowClan moves underground. *Flickerheart suffers terrible grief from the loss of his mate and best friend. *Flickerheart moves on from his grief and meets Halfwolf and Heronlegs, growing quite close to them. *He gets into a nasty fight with Mountainpaw and Sparkpaw, gaining a few scars. *Flickerheart welcomes Halfwolf's kits into ShadowClan, and is wary of a possible battle between WindClan and ShadowClan due to the rising tensions. *He spends an evening with Heronlegs and realizes he has a crush on the tom after watching the sunset. *Webstrike returns to ShadowClan with Double, and Flickerheart grows quite interested in Double. He takes him on a tour of the territory, including the peak, and realizes he has a crush on the tom after their moment together watching over the territories. *Flickerheart and Halfwolf go to ShadowClan territory and spend some time together, including a play fight which ended in a cuddle session. Flickerheart realizes he has feelings for the tom. *Flickerheart celebrates the rain alongside ShadowClan, including Halfwolf as they battle in the mud. 'Relationships' 'Kin' h 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Nightrunner/ThunderClan Leader/... ::"Hmph... " :Flickerheart narrows his eyes slightly. You can see distrust in his eyes- and he stiffens. :Sparkbite/ThunderClan Medicine Cat Apprentice/Enemy ::"I hate you. I hope you burn in hell. Lay a claw on any cat of my family again and I'll tear your eyes out." :Flickerheart spat, curling his lip and snapping. |-|WindClan= :Stagstar/WindClan Leader/Enemy ::"Stagstar- I hate him. I will never forgive him for what he's done. He tears families apart, and exiles innocents just because of their eye color. If WindClan dares trying to attack ShadowClan to get Halfwolf's kits back, Stagstar will certainly regret it." :Flickerheart digs his claws into the earth, gritting his teeth. His eyes glow with anger. :Pigeonthorn/WindClan Warrior/Enemy ::"You're a delusional, bigoted fool. I dare you to try and attack Halfwolf- see what happens!" :Flickerheart unsheathed his claws and dug them into the earth, bristling. :Berrypaw/WindClan Apprentice/Acquaintance ::"You're a good cat, despite your father. I hope you stay safe in WindClan." :Flickerheart sighs, smiling softly. :Marigoldeyes/WindClan Warrior/... ::"You seem like an a spiteful cat. I sure hope we don't meet in battle." :Flickerheart sniffs, narrowing his eyes. :Littlerock/WindClan Warrior/... ::"Hmm... you seem interesting. Same as all the other WindClan cats, though." :Flickerheart flicked an ear, squinting slightly. |-|ShadowClan= :Coalstar/ShadowClan Leader/Mother-figure ::"She brought me into ShadowClan when we had no other place to go. She taught me what it's like to be loved. She protected Nightmoth..." :Flickerheart seems to lighten up into a slight smile, his eyes growing cloudy as he thinks of her. :Nightmoth/ShadowClan Medicine Cat/Brother ::"Nightmoth- you're an incredible brother. I know you may doubt yourself, but you're such a great cat to talk to. We've been through so much together, and I know you may think I forget about you- but I don't. I miss our talks..." :Flickerheart smiles softly, his eyes glowing with happiness as he thought of his kin. :Ashenbrook/ShadowClan Warrior/Mate/ ::"Thank you, Ashenbrook. I'll never let you go." :Flickerheart's eyes were cloudy, glistening with tears as he smiled sadly, dipping his head. He says nothing else. :Duneclaw/ShadowClan Warrior/Close Friend ::"Thank you for being such a loyal, noble warrior... you were a good friend to Ashenbrook." :Flickerheart nods, his eyes glossing over. :Webstrike/ShadowClan Warrior/Acquaintance ::"You are certainly a loyal ShadowClan warrior, but I still question why you decided to leave us." :Flickerheart narrows his eyes slightly, but not out of hostility. He looks slightly somber. :Wolfheart/ShadowClan Warrior/Acquaintance ::"You were such a troublemaker back in your apprenticeship- you and Ashenbrook were certainly close. I'm glad you're reconnected with your family once more." :Flickerheart smiles softly, nodding. :Darkfrost/ShadowClan Warrior/Acquaintance ::"You're an incredible warrior- and I know you'll be an incredible father." :Flickerheart nods proudly, lifting his chin.. :Dewthorn/ShadowClan Warrior/Acquaintance ::"I've known you since you were an apprentice, you've grown so much!" :Flickerheart puffs his chest proudly, smiling. :Cedarmask/ShadowClan Warrior/Acquaintance ::"You're lost, injured, and hurting somewhere alone. I hope you're surviving... Bearpaw misses you." :Flickerheart looks down at his paws with a somber expression. :Adderstrike/ShadowClan Warrior/Enemy ::"I don't trust you around my kits. Good luck regaining ShadowClan's trust." :Flickerheart curls his lip, his eyes blazing. :Badgerstripe/ShadowClan Warrior/Friend ::"You make Nightmoth so happy... thank you for being there for him when I can't." :Flickerheart purrs, his eyes gleaming happily. :Heronlegs/ShadowClan Warrior/Crush ::"You're such an astonishing warrior... stubborn, but incredibly loyal, and caring... and your eyes..." :Flickerheart eyes get dreamy, and he smiles softly, purring. He blushes gently. :Twosight/ShadowClan Warrior/Crush ::"He seems like a rather interesting tom. I'm looking forward to knowing him better... heh." :Flickerheart grins, puffing out his chest slightly as his eyes twinkled, blushing. :Halfwolf/ShadowClan Warrior/Crush ::"Oh, Halfwolf...I know how much you're going through. The urge to protect your kits from anything and everything- being so afraid and angry at WindClan- you should've never gone through what you did. And as long as you're within ShadowClan, you'll be safe. And if Stagstar ever tries to get his revenge, he'll have to get through me first. You've been such a light in my life... I can't get enough of you. Do you feel this too, Halfwolf?" :Flickerheart blushes, looking down at his paws and beaming. :Taipanbite/ShadowClan Warrior/Former Apprentice ::"You've grown and matured well since you were an apprentice. I'm so proud of you." :Flickerheart purrs, lifting his head proudly,=. :Bearpaw (SHC)/ShadowClan Apprentice/Son ::"Bearpaw- you show so much promise. I can see myself in your eyes, and I know that Coalstar will train you well to be an incredible warrior. Things may be hard with you right now, but remember you can only go up from here. I love you, boy." :Flickerheart lifts his head, his eyes glowing as he puffed his chest with pride as he purrs. :Snakepaw/ShadowClan Apprentice/Daughter ::"Oh, Snakepaw- as spiteful and stubborn as you are, you are an exact replica of your mother's pride, strength and love. I know you'll grow up to be an amazing warrior of ShadowClan- despite all that you've been through. I love you." :Flickerheart purrs loudly, his eyes glistening with pride. :Mousepaw/ShadowClan Apprentice/Daughter ::"You show so much interest in medicine- and I know Ashenbrook is very proud of you. Already, you know so much in your field and are becoming such an outstanding young medicine cat. I know recently you've been having a rough time, and I'm sorry, I wish things could've been easier. But just know I'm proud of you, and that I love you, Mousey." :Flickerheart cracks a smile, purring loudly. :Marigoldpaw/ShadowClan Apprentice/Daughter ::"You're so full of energy! I know seeing your siblings be so unhappy can really take a toll on you, but you've been so strong this whole way through. Thank you for being there for your siblings...I know you'll be a promising, incredibly strong warrior to ShadowClan, Marigoldpaw. I love you." :Flickerheart beams, purring loudly while his eyes shone with pride. :Parsleykit/ShadowClan Kit/Nephew ::"Heh- you're such a cutie! I know you love your father very much." :Flickerheart purrs, thinking of Nightmoth's son. :Mallowkit/ShadowClan Kit/Niece ::"You are an exact replica of your father." :Flickerheart chuckles, thinking of his niece. :Blackkit/ShadowClan Kit/Nephew ::"I may not know you very well, but I'm sure you'll grow up to be a great cat like your dad!" :Flickerheart beams. :Daffodilkit/ShadowClan Kit/Niece ::"Aw, you're an exact copy of Honeytail. I know you'll grow up to be as sweet as her and your father, too!" :Flickerheart chuckles softly. |-|RiverClan= :Nectarstar/RiverClan Leader/Acquaintance ::"Nectarstar seems quite close with Coalstar, and that's all I know." :Flickerheart shrugs, tilting his head. :Maplestrike/RiverClan Warrior/Acquantance ::"He's a creep." :Flickerheart grits his teeth. :'Mountainpaw/RiverClan Apprentice/Enemy ::"Never go near my daughter again or I'll tear your throat out." :''Flickerheart snarls, his eyes blazing. |-|SkyClan= :Owlstar/SkyClan Leader/... ::"I'm not sure SkyClan as a whole is doing so well. What is their leader up to?" :Flickerheart furrows his brow. |-|Outside the Clans= :'''Sparky/Rogue/Father ::"I... I don't understand. How could someone just leave after having kits?" :Flickerheart looks down at his paws. :Mitzi/Kittypet/Step-mother ::"I haven't even had the chance to meet you yet. Who are you?" :Flickerheart frowns, looking genuinely sad. :Birdy/Kittypet/Step-sister/ ::"I'm glad we finally got a chance to meet. I promise to the best of my abilities that I'll raise your daughters and sons to become strong and worthy individuals. They'll be safe in my paws. I won't let you down." :Flickerheart smiles, his eyes glowing with happiness. 'Trivia' *Flickerheart is infertile- given that he is a tortoiseshell tom. *Flickerheart is a former WindClan cat. *Flickerheart has rogue and kittypet blood in him, thanks to his father's side. 'Quotes' ❝ "Yes. I promise." He pressed himself closer to Nightmoth, embracing him like he used to when they were both jabbed at by the WindClan cats- and the night they were exiled- when they had to find a cold, damp place for shelter and neither could fall asleep. He closed his eyes gently, lapping him on his forehead to soothe him. He thought distantly of the battle before him- and more specifically- meeting WindClan once more. He pressed his eyes shut, feeling claws close around his stomach with anticipation. StarClan, let me serve my Clan tonight as a true warrior. ❞ ❝ Flickerheart glanced over to her and grinned, meeting her eyes. ”Heh. I suppose I can say the same.” He joked. He watched her for a few more moments before speaking again, holding her gaze steadily. ”We’ve grown and developed as cats for moons now.. and we did it together. You helped me know what it’s like to be accepted, and not looked down upon for being who I am. You taught me confidence, courage and strength, and you drew me in with your power and beauty, however cheesy that may sound.” He took a breath. ”I mean what I say when I say I’m in love with you. So, so, so in love with you, Ashenbrook. And after everything that’s happened, my hardships, your hardships, struggles and the fights... I’ve never stopped loving you.” He was smiling uncontrollably, his heart drumming. ”I think I’m ready to make a new start. So tell me, Ashenbrook. Will you be my mate?” ❞ — Flickerheart to Ashenbrook ❝''Flickerheart turned his eyes on the sudden cat appearing on the Highrock. Shock rippled through him- though he couldn't move. He breathed with astonishment. They're here. That was all just a... Flickerheart spoke with astonishment, his voice trembling. "We were wrong all along. They're here..." He closed his eyes as if trying to fix his vision. But it wasn't just a dream. Flickerheart almost laughed, his lip quirking with a smirk at their Clan's stupidity. They were watching all along. Flickerheart turned his dull flame-like gaze on the apprentice approach. He didn't respond- interrupted by the StarClan cats. He listened, his jaw-dropping with awe.❞ — ''Flickerheart during the reappearance of StarClan ❝''He raised onto his hind legs, placing his paws on the railing. He pushed himself up onto it, teetering on it before finding his main point of balance, his claws curling into the manufactured wood. This is ShadowClan territory now. We've gained back what's rightfully ours. And if SkyClan dares to try and take this back, I'll be fighting at my Clanmates side this time. He felt a new wave of strength go through him, imagining the training he went through in WindClan, how he was told ShadowClan had evil pure in their hearts. He gritted his teeth. If only they could see me now.'' ❞ — Flickerheart, after assisting ShadowClan in claiming the Twoleg tree 'Fanart' Do_it_for_HIM_FLICKER_AND_NIGHT.png|Flickerheart and Nightmoth, by Ham and Cheese Omen Flick_be_like.png|Flickerheart, edited by Yinmorii Ashen_and_flicker_highrisers.png|Flickerheart and Ashenbrook, by Velocityy Ashen_and_flicker_.png|Flickerheart and Ashenbrook, by Sparklepet1356 Flickerheart_and_bearkit_BOY.png|Flickerheart and Bearpaw, edited by FrostyLeSnowMan Flickerheart_cropped_headshot.png|Flickerheart, by Sparklepet1356 Flickerheart_goofy.png|Flickerheart, by Sparklepet1356 Flickerheart_bust.png|Flickerheart, by Sparklepet1356 Flickerheart_angery.png|Flickerheart, by Sparklepet1356 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Sparklepet1356 Category:ShadowClan Category:Deputy